Cerita Kelam
by Mizura Rani 1
Summary: hanya sebuah cerita tentang Api saat dirinya berada di SMP
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : BoBoiBoy by Animonsta studio, Cerita Kelam by Alifah537

Summary:hanya sebuah cerita kelam Api saat dirinya di bangku SMP

Rated: T

Genre: hurt/comfort

Chara:Api

Warning: FemApi, OOC, OC, Typo, AU, alur maju mundur, aneh

Fic ini hanya menuangkan sesuatu yang selama ini author pendam. Jadi

Selamat membaca semua

Pagi hari di sebuah rumah atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah kamar tidur, terlihat seorang gadis berambut pendek masih bergelung di kasurnya yang tebuat dari kapuk tersebut yap dialah Api padahal matahari telah terbit di ufuk timur sana tetapi dirinya masih menikmati alam mimpinya yah itu mungkin kamarnya tidak terdapat jendela

'KRIIING….KRIIING….KRIIING'

Bunyi alarm membuat Api terbangun dari mimpinya, tangannya langsung meraih alarm yang masih berbunyi setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang sebelumnya belum terkumpul sempurna. Api mencoba memfokuskan matanya pada angka yang tertera pada jam tersebut

' _jam lima lebih tiga puluh'_ batin api

Melihat angka pada jam tersebut iris jingganya membelalak kaget, dengan segera dirinya beranjak dari kasur lalu mengambil handuk yang ia jemur dan sebuah setelan baju juga satu set pakaian dalam menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sebelah dapur

"ukh, aku kesiangan padahalkan hari ini tidak ada pelajaran Cuma perlombaan aja ah sudah lah lebih aku siap-siap"rutuk Api dengan suara kecil di kamar mandi

Tiga puluh menit Api mandi hampir satu jam dirinya berada di kamar mandi. Lima belas menit kemudian Api dengan memakai setelan kaos putih polos dengan celana panjang warna biru dongker, yah mungkin karena ini dirinya sedikit lama berada.

Dilihat dari rambutnya yang setengah kering tersebut menandakan dirinya yang baru saja keramas. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah handuk yang sangat basah Api lalu bejalan menuju tempat untuk menjemur dan menaruh handuk tersebut di sisi yang masih longgar, kemudian berlalu masuk menuju kamarnya untuk menyiapkan dirinya

Lima menit kemudian Api keluar dengan setelan tambahan yaitu sebuah jaket armless merah yang di biarkan terbuka dan sebuah topi merah polkadot kuning dengan tiga tanduk mencuat yang di hadapkan kedepan dan terangkat ke atas dan sepatu kets hitam

Setelah semua yang behubungan dengan penampilan beres, Api langsung memakai tas punggungnya lalu pergi menuju sekolah menggunakan sepeda pancal

Cerita Kelam

Di sekolah terlihat banyak sekali remaja yang memakai baju atau lebih tepatnya kaos merah putih cukup aneh mengingat ini adalah waktu sekolah. mungkin karena sekolah ini sedang mengadakan lomba. Karena itu Api memakai kaos putih polos yang di padukan dengan jaket armless merahnya

Api memasuki sekolahnya lebih tepatnya kelasnya setelah memakirkan sepedanya di parkiran khusus murid tersebut, di kelas terlihat banyak sekali anak yang tengah mengobrol ria. Api hanya menatap datar pada lautan manusia dikelasnya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dirinya langsung memasuki kelas dan menduduki bangkunya yang berada di pojok kiri kelas

"hei lihat si anak aneh ternyata sudah datang !" ucap salah satu anak laki-laki di kelas tersebut

Mendengar ucapannya sontak semua laki-laki yang ada di kelas tersebut langsung menatap Api dengan tatapan yang terkesan merendahkan, merasa di tatap Api langsung melihat semua laki-laki di kelasnya berada tepat di depan juga di sampingnya.

"apa ?"tanya Api polos

Mendengar pertanyaan Api yang terkesan polos sontak semua laki-laki yang berada disekelilingnya tertawa sangat keras, salah satu dari mereka mendekati Api, Api mengenalinya dia adalah orang yang paling Api benci seumur hidupnya namanya adalah Fang

"gak ada cuma mau ngasih **hadiah** ke kamu"ucapnya dengan penekanan pada kata 'hadiah' sebuah seringaian terpatri di wajah Fang

Melihat seringaian di wajah Fang membuat Api merinding melihatnya, Api tahu apa maksud dari kata hadiah tersebut.

Melihat Api yang merinding mendengar kalimat Fang, mereka langsung menarik Api menuju tempat ke sukaan mereka. Api berontak melawan tapi apa daya dirinya hanya seorang gadis sedangkan yang menariknya adalah laki-laki, kekuatannya kalah besar dengan mereka. Akhirnya Api hanya bisa pasrah akan apa yang terjadi nanti.

Disinilah mereka di depan gudang tidak terpakai yang berada di lorong yang cukup gelap sehingga hampir semua murid bahkan guru tidak pernah memasuki kawasan ini kecuali mereka yang merokok atau memakai obat terlarang.

Api tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadapnya, entahlah dirinya hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap ada yang menolongnya meski ia yakin tidak ada yang akan menolongnya.

Terlihat Fang dan dua temannya membawa tong sampah yang langsung di tumpahkan tepat di kepala Api beruntung isinya hanya daun kering tapi tetap saja ini sangat menyebalkan

Padahal dirinya baru saja duduk di bangkunya tapi mereka menyeretnya ke sini dan menumpahkan sampah tersebut dan it uterus terjadi sampai Fang mengomando mereka untuk berhenti lalu dirinya berjalan mendekati Api

"awas jika kau memberitahu ini, jika sampai kau memberitahu hal ini akan ku buat dirimu menderita !" desisnya dingin

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Fang langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut di susul teman-temannya meninggalkan Api sendirian di lorong tersebut.

Api menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun dari mulutnya setelah Riko dan teman-temannya pergi meninggalkannya di sini sendirian, air mata terus mengalir deras tapi dia biarkan begitu saja

Api merasa dirinya tidak berguna, kenapa dirinya tidak melawan saat di perlakukan seperti tadi apa karena dirinya kalah jumlah dengan mereka

' _argh, kenapa aku tidak berguna, kenapa aku Cuma pasrah, kenapa tidak coba melawan tadi Argh SIAL'_ rutuknya dalam hati _._

Api merogoh saku jaketnya di ambilnya serpihan kaca lalu menggoreskannya pada lengan kirinya, Api tidak peduli akan rasa sakit maupun darah yang mengalir deras di lengan kirinya karena itu membuatnya merasa lebih tenang

Setelah merasa tenang Api bangkit berjalan menuju kelas kembali, dirinya berharap semoga tasnya tidak di taruh di tempat sampah

Cerita Kelam

Api duduk di bangkunya tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari sana. Aura kelam di sekitar Api membuat semua orang tidak berani mendekatinya

Dirinya sangat marah, saat kembali ke kelas tadi dia melihat tasnya yang berada di tempat sampah

 _Flashback_

 _Api berjalan mlewati lorong sekolahnya, sesampainya dikelas dia melihat tasnya yang di taruh di tempat sampah. Beruntung tempat sampah tersebut hanya berisi sampah kertas dan botol tapi tetap saja._

 _Api merasa amarah nya meledak ia mengambil tasnya yang berada di tempat sampah, kemudian matanya menatap semua laki-laki dikelasnya dengan pandangan datar ah lebih tepatnya menahan amarah_

" _KALIAN APA MASIH TIDAK PUAS MENYIKSAKU HAH!, APA TADI MASIH KURANG, AYO JAWAB!" ucapnya dengan amarah_

 _Melihat semua laki-laki yang ada di sana hanya diam, membuat amarah Api memuncak._

" _BRAAKK"_

 _Api menendang meja tersebut untuk menyalurkan amarahnya, dia tidak peduli tentang gendernya yang seorang perempuan. Sekali-kali bolehkan dia melakukan itu, membuat semua orang ketakutan._

 _Api melangkah menuju bangkunya dengan amarah yang masih tidak tersalur secara penuh, tidak peduli tatapan takut semua orang yang pasti ia tidak mau peduli_

 _Flashback Off_

Seorang wanita berumur 23 tahun memasuki kelas tersebut

"bagi yang mengikuti lomba melukis bawa semua bahan dan peralatan kalian ke kelas VII A, dan lainnya silahkan keluar menuju lapangan"

TBC or Delete

Author Notes

Hah maaf ya semua cerita ini berasal dari pengalaman Author masa SMP tapi ada bagian yang merupakan khayalan saya yaitu saat yang di tuangin sampah

Jika ada kesalahan tolong berikan kritik dan saran anda para senior agar saya bisa memperbaiki nya

Akhir kata

'REVIEW'S PLEASE'


	2. Chapter 2

BoBoiBoy by Animonsta/Monsta Studio

Story and OC by Mizura Rani 1 alias Alifah537

Api duduk di bangku yang berada tepat di depan papan tulis, bahan dan peralatan melukisnya sudah tersedia diatas meja. Gadis itu sendiri sedang memainkan Handphone merah miliknya, memasuki situs fanfiction menunggu pengawas perlombaan datang.

"hei…Api kau juga ikut lomba melukis?"

"ehehe…iya kak Gopal, oh semoga berhasil ya kak"

"iya…dan Api kau tidak melukai dirimu lagi kan?"Tanya Gopal memastikan, karena pemuda bertubuh gempal itu tahu jika Api sering melukai dirinya.

"eh…e..enggak kok, kali ini enggak beneran deh suer!"jawab Api sambil tersenyum tepatnya berusaha tersenyum.

Gopal memandang api sejenak sebelum menghela nafasnya dan kembali mencari satu bangku kosong, seorang pemuda dengan usia 21 tahunan memasuki ruang kelas tersebut, pemuda berambut ungu tesebut mengenakan kemeja biru tua dan celana hitam panjang. Api langsung menutup menutup aplikasi browser dan memasukkan handphonenya kedalam tas.

"semuanya perkenalkan nama saya Kaizo ah, mungkin di sini ada yang sudah kenal saya?"

Tiga dari Sembilan murid di dalam kelas mengacungkan tangan mereka, termasuk juga Gopal. Kaizo kemudian berjalan ke setiap satu baris bangku sambil membagikan selembar kertas ukuran A3. Di kertas tersebut ada terdapat tulisan nama yang harus di isi oleh semuanya.

"tulis nama kalian semua di tempat yang sudah tersedia di sana dan jangan ribut"kata Kaizo "juga untuk tema menggambar kali ini bebas"

'bukannya temanya selalu bebas ya?'batin Api bertanya-tanya

Api langsung menepis pikirannya itu sebelum mengambil pena untuk menulis namanya, dari pena berganti ke pensil, gadis itu menggambar se ekor induk kucing dan tiga anak kucing. Bulu mereka bewarna putih dan abu-abu gelap. kucing tersebut adalah peliharannya yang hilang ketika dirinya masih kelas satu Smp.

Api yang selesai melukis lebih dulu langsung mengumpulkan hasil lukisannya di atas meja guru, dan kemudian menghilang dari ruangan sambil membawa seluruh barang miliknya. Api langsung pergi ke kantin karena sedari tadi dia sudah merasa haus, satu botol air putih yang ia beli langsung ia tenggak hingga habis, maklum jika haus satu botol ia bisa habiskan.

"acara drama masih lama…yang lainnya mana sih?"

Meski di jauhi teman-teman sekelasnya, Api tetap berusaha untuk mendekati mereka semua. Karena bagaimanapun ia tahu jika ia di jauhi karena kesalahannya sendiri. Setelah berusaha mencari mereka semua dengan matanya yang sudah rabun jauh itu Api menemukan mereka,duduk di sisi kiri pojok jauh dari panggung kecil yang hanya berupa tenda terbuka dari karpet hijau tipis. Gadis itu mengambil jalan memutar lalu duduk tanpa mereka tahu sama sekali.

Baginya di anggap tidak ada oleh mereka masih lebih baik, daripada di anggap ada namun di perlakukan tidak menyenangkan. Sebisa mungkin Api bertindak dan bersuara sangat minim, jika mungkin tidak ada yang menyadari dirinya sama sekali.

"sedang apa kau di sini?!"

Pertanyaan yang di keluarkan dengan nada ketus itu membuat kepalanya menunduk, ia memainkan jari-jari telunjuknya. Berusaha mengabaikan kehadiran orang yang sudah jelas berdiri di sebelah dirinya.

"terserah aku!"jawab Api

"gak! Gak boleh! Cari tempat lain sana! Yang penting jangan di sini!"perintahnya

Sayang Api terlalu keras kepala untuk berpindah dari tempatnya, meski sudah di tarik-tarik bahkan di dorong oleh para laki-laki dia tetap berdiam di sana. Tidak menyerah mereka kemudian melemparinya dengan kerikil yang ukurannya sangat kecil, merasa kasihan pada Api para perempuan menyuruh dirinya untuk pergi saja, dengan perasaan tak menentu gadis itu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Api merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghilangkan amarahnya, namun yang di temukannya hanya satu lembar lima ribuan. Dengan perasaan kacau ia menyobek uang tersebut menjadi lima bagian yang kemudian ia buang begitu saja.

"h…hei Api kenapa kau sobek uangmu? Nanti kalau mau beli bagaimana?"Tanya salah satu teman sekelasnya yang tidak ada dalam gerombolan tadi. Blaze

"biarin, gak peduli!" jawabnya kesal.

"kalau pulang kau mau bayar pakai apa?"kali ini giliran Halilintar yang bertanya

"aku naik sepeda kok!"

"kau kenapa sih Pi, di gangguin lagi ta?"Tanya Blaze memastikan.

Kali ini Api hanya mengangguk, namun ketika di Tanya apa yang di lakukan mereka, bukannya menjawab gadis itu malah menangis sesenggukan. Merasa tidak bisa mengetahui lebih jauh lagi, mereka membawanya ke depan kelas mereka yang berada di lantai atas.

* * *

Api duduk tepat di belakang panggung menyaksikan pertunjukan Drama komedi yang di tampilkan perwakilan seluruh kelas, sekarang suasana hatinya berbeda dari beberapa jam sebelumnya. Ia sekarang tertawa melihat gerakan dan pembicaraan yang mengandung candaan di dalamnya.

Bahkan setiap pemain yang bermain di panggung tidak terganggu ke hadirannya. Seluruh penampilan telah selesai, semua orang kemudian pulang, termasuk Api yang kembali pulang ke rumah dengan mengayuh sepedanya.

Fin

* * *

A/N: YAHOOO…akhirnya cerita yang terabaikan dua tahun ini kelar juga, maaf lho sudah buat menunggu lama, oh ya sebenarnya cerita ini terjadi ketika SMP waktu perayaan bulan bahasa yang selalu di adakan sekolahku dulu.

Oh…yang minta Gopal jadi temannya Api maaf gak bisa, tapi gantinya dia ku jadikan kakak kelas, kebetulan sih dulu aku punya kakak kelas yang baik, tapi sebenarnya dia sendiri gak tahu kebiasaanku yang suka melukai diri sendiri ini. Yang sampai saat ini masih sering ku lakuin.


End file.
